High School, Life, and Love
by teentitansfan717
Summary: Kori Anders is new, she has a great first day, but will it last? Kori starts to fall for her new friend Richard. His Job comes first though-For now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Kori, get you butt down here or your gonna be late!" my sister Koma said.

"Coming!" I said while putting on my last bit of eyeshadow-Purple my favourite colour. I was wearing a purple tank top and Dark blue jeans.- I runs downstairs grab an apple and run towards the door. "Bye!" "Ya bye whatever." Koma says as I run out the door. I reach the bus stop, theres a girl there texting someone. "Hi I'm Kori, what's your name?" The girl looks up at her. "Kitten Moth and if you know what's good for you 'New Girl' you won't ever talk to me." I looked down. "Sorry, i just wanted to be-" Kitten put her and up to signal Kori to stop. Kori took a few steps back. The bus was driving forward. Kitten got on first. I was about to get on when i heard yelling down the street. "Stop! Wait! I'm coming!" It was a boy with green hair running down the street dragging his backpack. "Wait for him please." I told the bus driver, then got on. The boy ran on the bus. "Thanks, my names Garfield Logan, but my friends call me Gar. You new to Jump?" I nodded. "My name is Kori AndersHe sat down next to me. "Well you'll love it here, everyone is mostly nice. Warning stay away from Kitten Moth and her group. She's bad news." "Thank you. Who are your friends?" "Well theres Rachel Roth, Karen Bee, Victor Stone, and Richard Grayson. Wanna come eat lunch with us?" "Of course." I said smiling.

The bus pulled into Jump City High School. Me and Gar got of the bus. "Hey i'll walk you to the front office, they will give you your schedule." "Okay!" I say my face brighting. We started walking when a blue and white car pulled up right in front of us. "Hey Gar, who's your new friend?" "Hey Vic, this is Kori. She's new." I waved. Vic was a built african/american. He must have been a football player. A girl peered out from behind him. "Hey Kori! My name is Karen, nice to meet you." Karen was a small african/american, she had buns on either side of her head. "Hello!" "Okay see you later gotta take her to the office. We arrived at the office. Gar said bye and went to his first class. I walked up to the lady. 'Hello, my name is Kori Anders i'm new here." The woman looked at her computer screen. "Ah, yes Koriandra Anders. Nice name." The woman said sweetly. "Thank you." She clicked a button and handed me my schedule. I walked off.

**1 Period: Math- Mr. Mod**

**2 Period: Science- Dr. Light**

**3 Period: Gym-Mr. Andrews**

**Lunch**

**4 Period: Language Arts-Mrs. Luan**

**Break**

**5 Period: History- Ms. Williams**

'Pretty good schedule' I thought to myself. I started walking down the hall. Sadly no one was in the hall to direct me. I heard a voice behind me. 'Hey cutie," I turned around, there was a boy who had black and red hair, pretty cute, and buff. "For the record it's Kori not cutie." I said while walking away. "Name's Xavier, wanna hang." Thankfully i saw my class up ahead. "No thank you, I must be of." Before he could say anything I walked into my class. There was only one spot left, i sat in it.

Next to me was a girl, who was wearing all black. "Hello! My name is Kori, what is yours?" I ask sweetly. "Rachel, you new here?" Oh Rachel Roth. "Yes, Gar told me all about you and your other friends!" "You know Gar?" "Yes, met him on the bus. Very nice. I am sitting with you guys at lunch is that okay?" "Course." Our teacher walked into the room and my first day at Jump Had Started. So far it was going great!


	2. Chapter 2: Emergency

Chapter 2: Emergency

My first three classes where great i have Math with Rachel, Science with Karen, and Gym with Vic and Gar.

Me Vic and Gar start walking toward the Cafeteria. We sit down at a table with Rachel and Karen. "Hey Kori!" Karen says sweetly. "Hello!" I see a guy similar to Xavier's description but with full spiked black hair sit at our table. 'Hey Dick, this is Kori she's new." Gar says hi-fiving Richard. "Hey." We all have lunch.

Richards POV:

She is beautiful, I think to myself. "So, Kori what subject do you have next?" Rachel asks. 'Umm, Language, with Mrs. Luan. "So do I." I say my face brighting a little. I can't wait to spend time with her alone. Koris Phone goes off. She reaches for it. Her face goes into a frown. The bell rings. I go with her to her locker to get her stuff. She grabs her phone. "Oh," "What's wrong?" I ask "My sister locked herself out and it's raining I should go. She grabs her stuff and shuts her locker. "Sorry." "Well you wanna ride home?" "No, thank you." She walks away. Crap! Of course this happens to me. What am i saying. I'm not falling for her. Besides i have a girlfriend. At that moment as if on cue Barbra walks up and kisses me.

Koris POV:

"Why me, Why me?" I say to myself in the car. Just as i was about to spend time with him, something comes up. Stupid Koma locked herself out of the house. I get out of the car and walk back to school, i missed a full class because of her. I walk in the school. "Hey Cutie, wanna have fun." I turned around and there was Xavier, no thank you, again." I reply coldly and start to walk away, he grabs my arm and pushes me against the locker. "Yo-your hurting me." I reply feeling pain in my arm. "Oh, is the cutie scared? Don't worry i'll make you have fun." He started to lean in for a kiss. I close my eyes. All of a sudden I feel his hand get pulled away. I open my eyes, Richard has Xavier on the ground holding him down. Xavier's nose is bleeding.

"If You EVER Touch her Again, I'll do more than Break your Nose!"

Richard stood up and watch Xavier walk away. He turned and faced me. "Are you okay?" He asked, i could sense a worry in his voice. I nodded but did not say anything. "Your lucky I forgot my book!" he said with a small smile on his face. I gave a small smile. We went to class.

After class Richard and I started walking to the Library for our break, Rachel and Gar had the he same time break. We met them there. Richard and i agreed not to tell anyone about the 'incident'. We walk in and see Gar sitting down reading a comic, and Rachel reading a book about the Romans. "Hello friends!" I said and ran a gave them each a big hug. "Hey Kori, what you wanna do guys?" Gar asked putting his comic book down. I looked at them and shrugged my shoulders. We decided to just hang out and talk. An hour later the bell went. I said goodbye and went to my next class-History. I walked in and saw Karen and Vic there. "Hey guys!" i say to them. "Hey Kori. How was break?" "Good." I sat down and the lesson begun.

During class Karen was passing me notes "_R U ok?" _She wrote. "_Ya, can't wait for the day to be over!" _I joted down and passed it to to her. "_Hey wanna get pizza with us after?" _My face lit up I looked over to her a nodded. She smiled. The bell went and we walked out of the class. A perfect first day.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

Chapter 3: Jealousy

Vic offered to drive me to the pizza place. I got in the car with Karen, Rachel, and Gar. "Everyone ready ready?" Vic asked starting up the car. We all nodded. He started the car. Karen and Rachel were having an argument about clothes are better than books, or books are better than clothes. I was giggling silently, on my other side Gar and Vic where having an argument on what's better. Tofu vs Meat. I was already enjoying myself. I giggled a little to loud. "You think this is funny?" Karen asked a weird but serious look on her face. "Gar, tickle time." "What?" I asked a shocked look on my face. I looked at Gar he had an evil smile on his face. He reached over and started tickling me. I was laughing so hard. Finally the car stopped and Gar got got out. I follwed him out holding my sides. "That was mean!" They all laughed.

We walked in and saw Richard at a table, with a girl. I walked over. "Hey!"

"Hey Kori, this is Barbara. She's my girlfriend." "Hi, nice to meet you." "You too! Dick has told me a lot about you already." I smiled. "Kk what kind of Pizza?" I hear Karen yell. "Pepperoni!" "Cheese!" "Pepperoni!" "Cheese!" Vic and Gar are yelling back and forth at each other. "Hey ho about we get two pizzas?" I offer. "Great idea Kori!" "Rachel replies. "Okay, Two pizzas coming up." Karen said walking over to the counter with with Vic. We all sit down. "Soo? How did you two meet." I ask Barbara. "Oh, well my dad works with Bruce, so there was a Gala, our dads introduced us and... ya!" **(AN: In this story i am making Barbara nice, i do not care what you think. You'll find out why.)** I did a fake smile. Great, he has a beautiful girlfriend and all I have is a crush. Wait, i do NOT have a crush on Richard Grayson. Do I?

**Richards POV:**

I couldn't believe it Kori didn't care that i had a girlfriend. Well., maybe we are supposed to be dating, but we don't really like each other 'that' was. We both have admitted it to. Bruce want's us to date that way nobody suspects that superheros have time for dating. Man i wish that Bruce never got me into this buisness. I would rather be an normal American teenager instead of 'Robin', Batman's sidekick. Barbara thinks the same way, though she loves being Batgirl. Of course she is the daughter to Wonderwoman. It gets boring, pretending to have feelings for someone when you don't. Every 2nd night we go on a 'Date Night'. Well everyone thinks that. We really just go an patrol the city, while Batman is of on buisness. Man I hate being a superhero. I hear my name, and look up. "Dick? The pizza is here." Dick? Did Kori just call me Dick? Man I also hate Bruce for making me do this.

**Koris POV:**

After pizza Dick offered to drive me home, but I declined when i heard that he would be driving Barbara too. I couldn't stand being in the car with them them flirting and kissing up a storm. Why do I even care? Oh my Gosh I have a crush on Richard Grayson. That's why I care, I was jealous. I decided to walk home. Which sucks because the pizza place is at least 10 blocks from my house. I frowned and started walking. Karen, Vic, Gar, and Rachel left before i came back from the bathroom. So I decided to hang with Barbara and Dick for a while. I found out tonight was their 'Date Night' so they had to go. I waved bye. One block down 9 to go. My cell phone went off. "Hello?" I picked up. "Hey Kori, Honey." It was my mom. "Can you go pick up a gallon of mick for me?" "Sure mom, bye." I hung up and turned around to go to the Grocery Store. Finally I got there. I payed for the milk and left. I was walking alone, the streets where empty. Then it started to rain. "Great, just my luck." I thought. I started walking faster. I heard a man yell. I look behind me and theres and large man with a big bang in his hand and gun in the other hand running toward me. I stopped. I heard someone yell behind him. "Stop!" I looked right their chasing the man, was no other that Robin. Jump city's favourite sidekick.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue, and Freedom

Chapter 4: The Rescue, and freedom

I walked in the path of the man. He held the gun up. "Move kid." His harsh voice said. "Watch Out!" I heard Robin yell. The man smiled evilly, he grabbed me and put me in a headlock with the gun to my head. Robin stopped. He looked shocked when he saw my face. "Let her go..." Robin said camly. "Or what bird boy? You'll throw one of your toys at me? Well then i'll just shoot her." His gripped tightened on my throat. I chocked. "Stop, i'm warning you." The man chocked my even harder. I couldn't breathe. Robin noticed this. His face grew with worry. "What? Is batman gonna come and beat me up?" "No, but i am. The man turned around just to be kicked in the face, by... Batgirl? I fell to the ground gasping for air. Robin ran over and picked me up. "Get her to the hospital then call her mom. I can take care of him." The last thing I saw was Robin nod. The I fainted.

I woke up in the hospital, my mom was sitting next to me reading a book. "Mom?" I asked softly. "Hey honey. How are you feeling?" "Good, what happened?" "Well, there was a break in at the bank, then the man threated your life. Thank god Dick was there and saw you fainted. The man had strangled you. He dropped you off at the Wayne manor. Then he Bruce drove you to the hospital, then they called me." I nodded, implying that I knew. Robin, why was he so worried? I was a stranger he didn't know me? Or does he? No he can't. There was a knock on the door. Richard opened the door. "Hey how are you?" "Good? Did they catch the man?" "Ya apparently Robin knocked him out on the block over." He was smiling when he said that. "Everyones waiting to se you." My mom said quickly. I nodded happily telling her to let them in. After they were all in my mom left us to talk. I got questions from all over. "Did you punch him?" "Where you scared?" "What did he do?" I smiled, glad to be with my friends.

**Richards POV:**

After Barbara knocked him out cold. She told me to bring Kori to the hospital, and that's what I just did. I was so worried, he could have killed her. I must even though I don't like her as a girlfriend, she is a pretty awesome girl. She saved Kori's life anyway. I saw her walk in the door of the hospital. I walked up to her and hugged her. "You know were alone right you don't have to pretend." She wispered in her ear. "I'm not pretending, I wanted to thank you for helping Kori, last night." I smiled when I said Koris name. "You like her don't you?" "What no! I-I-I." She looked at me smiling. " Okay maybe I do!" "Okay, well I say we shall break up!" I smiled then looked down. "People will expect us to hate each other." "No well just say, that there wasn't a spark or it was working out. But we decided to stay friends!" I smiled and hugged her again. We just broke up, and I was as happy as could be.

I got home from the hospital, they let Kori got early so everyone went home. I walked in and Barbara was sitting on the couch with Bruce and Diana. He looked up at me with a mad look on his face. Bruce, Alfred, and Diana (WonderWoman) where the only one's who knew Barbara and i didn't like each other 'that way' at least for now they where. "Why on earth would yo two break up!" He was meaning it as in 'end out fake relationship. "We couldn't do it anymore Bruce! We don't like like each other. We are friends NOT boyfriend and girlfriend." "You two need a cover to go out every night! You can't just disappear!" "Bruce, Mom we didn't want to do it anymore." Barbara said to her mom and Bruce. "Honey, I know but we can't risk it" "Who cares! We will! We risk everything else!" I yell. Bruce looked down. He knew I was right. "Fine, but if anyone comes close to finding out, we go back to you two dating. Both me and Barbara smiled and nodded. We finally had freedom to date whoever we wanted!


	5. Chapter 5: Hurt

Chapter 5: Hurt

**Koris POV:**

It was three weeks into school, the news was going around that Dick and Barbara broke up. I had become great friends with Barbara. But me and Richard had also started dating a week ago. So at lunch I decided to ask her about it. I saw her at our usual spot. "Hey Kori!" She called over to me. I came and say down. Everyone else hadn't come yet, this was my chance. "So Barbara, is it true that you and Richard broke up?" She laughed and nodded. My face lit up. "Ya, there wasn't a spark. Don't worry though we decided to stay friends!" I smiled and nodded.

That was great, my two best friends were friends! Richard walked up and sat down right next to me. "Hey Gals!" "Gals? Where are we in the 60's?" Babs commented. I laughed, and got a playful punch from Dick. We all laughed. "Where are the others?" I asked. "They went for pizza. I was supposed to ask if you guys wanted to come?" Both me and Babs said no, we already had out lunch on the table. "Okay, i'll stay with you to. Suddenly Richards Phone went of. His ringtone was... Bat's... in a cave. Barbara and Richard looked at each other. Barbara reached for his phone, he handed it to him. "Hello? Ya... but we...fine, what's the deal? Ya, ya, ya, are you and W-Diana coming? Okay we can do this one alone. Bye." She hung up and gave the phone to Richard. "I gotta go, problem, some 'Joker' thought he could sneak into my room and rob us! Lol police are there waiting for me gotta go! She walked of. "Wait, you sure?" Richard asked. "Ya, there already on his tail. Later!" Richard looked down. "What is the matter?" I asked. "Ya it's nothing. Hey Kori can I ask you a question?" "Course." "Well, i was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something? My face lit up. "Sure, what time?" He smiled. "How about tonight?" He lost his smile. "Wait I have to do n- Family stuff for Bruce. How 'Bout tomorrow?" I smiled "Sure! See you then. We finished eating, talking about school, and projects. We said bye and parted our ways to go to out next class.

**Richards POV:**

It was night, me and Batgirl were walking around on the street watching for trouble. If Bruce just let Barbara do it alone like she suggested i would be with Kori at the movies. But no he had to do the night patrol. Know Kori was probably all alone watching TV feeling ditched

**Normal POV:**

As a matter of fact she wasn't alone. Kori had caught up with Vic, Karen, Gar, and Rachel. "So what do you guys want to do?" Karen asked. "I don't know but Vic, guess is what coming out in 1 hour! Mega Monkeys 5!" Gar yelled happily. "Well what are we waiting for let's go! Oh girls we'll see you in an hour!" Vic said before they went running of. "Boys." Rachel muttered. "So Kori, hows Dick?" Kori blushed. "Well, good." She smiles and blushes. "Well now that you and him are going out, when's the first movie date?" Karen bursts out with enthusium. Kori smiled. "Tomorrow, why does it matter!" Karen spoke up "Kori that means he wants to get serious, like snuggle huddle, and maybe kiss!" Rachel smiled knowing that Dick and Kori hadn't kissed yet "What movie?" "I don't know, I think he mentioned a horror movie." Rachel smiled again. After they ate they went shopping so Kori could find a new outfit on her date with Richard. She ended up buying new ripped skinny jeans, and a purple v-neck with small pink flowers on the bottom left corner. Karen suggested that Kori buy a small necklace with a purple gemstone. Kori finally gave in. Karen also bought a pair of non-ripped jeans, and she also bought a new shirt. It was black and yellow stripes. The only thing Rachel bought was a poetry book, even though Karen tried to get her to but something else. An hour and half later they met the boys in food court. "Can we go me and Vic wanna start gaming!" The girls laughed at Gars quote. They nodded then walked out the entrance to get in the car.

**Koris POV:**

It was Saturday today was my date with Richard! I called Karen "Hey Kori what' up?" "Nothing would you mind coming over and helping me get ready for my date?" It was 8:00 an hour till Dick arrives. "Sure girl! Be there in 10!" 10 minutes later Karen arrived and half hour later I was ready in my new jeans, shirt, and necklace. My hair was down parts of it over my shoulder. I was wearing pink eyeshadow, i wanted purple, but Karen said I needed more pink. Karen left at 8:50. I put on my shoes. They were pink with a small heel, and a strap with a bow. 9:00 came. I was sitting in my living room. A minute later I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and opened the door. It was Barbara. "Hey, what are you doing here?" "Look Kori, I know you have your date with Richard, but he can't come." I felt nervous, was Barbara trying to get Richard back? "What's the matter?" I ask with a small tone in my voice. "Look Kori, I know what your thinking, and don't worry. It's just that, um Richard he got badly hurt."

My face drops. "Where is he?" "Kori, i'm sorry you can't come-" "What?" I yell. "You come and tell me, then say i'm not allowed to see him!" "Kori, none of us are. He's in sugery. We have to wait an hour. Bruce told me not to come, but Dick asked for you. So are you coming?" I nod and we run out the door into her car. We are driving and Barbara starts to explain what happened. "He was, um walking back to his house. He had decided to go for a walk, considering he was nervous for your date. He was in town. There was a robbery at a bank. Of course being him he tried to confront to man. He got shot, and beat. Bruce found him." I started to tear up. We got there in 5 minutes. I ran in following Babs. Bruce looked up from his cair. He stood up, a angry look on his face. "What is she doing here?" "She's his Girlfriend Bruce, she had a right to know he's hurt!" Bruce told her to come over. They talked in the corner. Kori could barley read his lips. "He's going to tell her!" "So, Koris nice there's no way she would tell anyone." "Ya cause you know her soo well." "Bruce! I'll talk to Richard, but he'll wanna tell her, sonner or later!" With that Babs walked over to me, leaving Bruce in the corner. 'What does he want to tell me?" I think to myself "Sorry 'Bout that you see-" She was interrupted by a nurse.

"You may see him now."


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Revealed

Chapter 6: Secret Revealed

Me and Babs walk side by side, while Bruce walks ahead. The doctor opens the door. Bruce walks in but ells us to stay out. I here hear Richards weak voice "Hey, man." "Don't 'Hey man' me mister. What where you thinking?" "Someone needed help, I help." "Ya, in your..." I didn't hear what he said. Bruce called for Barbara. She opened the door and walked in. Shutting it behind her. I sighed, and continued to listen. "Look, I know you wanna do the right thing, but you should of at least called for help!" "You guys wouldn't have made it in time. Besides he didn't get away." "Ya because, he was busy beating up your-" Bruce interrupted Babs. "She's right, your lucky you made it!" "Wow buy the sounds of it you wouldn't have cared if I didn't make it."

"Dick-" Babs started but was interrupted by Richard. "Is Kori here?" Babs must have nodded because Richard replied 3 seconds after. "Send her in." "Fine. But Dick you can not tell her." Bruce says in a harsh voice. "Why? Your scared she's gonna go and tell everyone!" "Ya! You barley know her! Plus she's a Tamaranian her parents died from people like us! We need to protect her and her sister as long as possible. I promised her parents." Bruce's voice went soft.

'Wait, what? Where's Tamaran or whatever?' I thought to myself.

"I know her enough! Beside's she'll get hers soon and will have to keep her own secret. If it makes you happy i'll make her promise not to tell, and get a legal kit or whatever. But I want to tell her."

'What? I'll get my What?' I scream in my head

"You have every right to." Babs said. "You can not tell her about us though." Bruce spoke with a harsh tone. "Fine, what if she figures it out? Get her to sign one about unknown secrets that she might or might not find out?" There was silence. "Fine, get me the papers while we are talking, and FAST." The was a harshness his Richards voice. I heard footsteps coming toward the door. I quickly sat dow in the chairs across from the room. I looked up when I 'heard' the door open. "He wants to see you Kori." Barbara said "Wait, can contact my other friends?" "Sorry Kor, no. Bruce doesn't want anyone to know." I nodded slowly. She walked away.

I stood up and walked into the room "Richard?" I said. When i saw him tears formed in my eyes. He had brusies all over his face. A scar in his shoulder, and what looked like a knife wound across his cheast. Everywhere else had scratches and wound marks. I walked over then stopped putting my face in my hands. "Come on Kori don't cry, i'm fine!" I looked up he was smiling holding his arms out. I ran to them and hugged him. "Kori, can I tell you a secret." I nodded 'This is it' I thought to my self. Just then Barbara walked in holding a couple pieces of paper. "First I need you to sign these." I look at him confused and angry. Barbara made an exuse for him. "Bruce is making him. If you want to know you have to sign these." I nodded.

The papers weren't that hard, they just said that if I told anyone without permission, i would eb ahuled to jail. Richards face showed signs of anger, i was assuming because of Bruce. I finished and handed them to Babs. She walked out of the room. "Oh and Dick, tell her everything. Bruce gave in." She smiled and shut the door. I saw him growing calmer. "Okay Kori, I um, you know that night when you got attacked, by that man." He growled when he said it. "I didn't find you fainted, i uh watched you faint." My eyes grew big. "What? No one was there." My memory started up, someone was there but it was Robin, and Batgirl they helped me. Richard would have come out if he saw me. "Only Robin was there, why did you not help him. That man was hurting me, you could've helped Robin!" "Kori, I couldn't help Robin, because, I uh am Robin.

I almost fell right then and there. That's why Robins face was full of worry, he did not want me to die.

"Look Kori, i'm sorry i should've told you that night. Instead I told everyone, that he just hit you, an Robin got him. I-I-I-I I'm sorry, I would've charged him if I knew he wasn't going to hurt you, but he would've. That man was Rion, he was The Jokers assitant. He got orders from Joker to hurt anyone, who got in his way. I was so thankful when Barbara showed up." "Barbara wasn't there-" I realize that Barbara was Batgirl "Oh," "Kori, me and Barbara work every 2nd night doing patrol in the streets. That's when I saw Rion. I called Babs for help, she got there just in time. Bruce was also so reluctant to tell you cause he's-" "Batman?" I finish. "How'd you know? Oh ya Robin apprentice of The Famous Batman!"

I giggled. Richard smiled. "Please forgive me." "I do, but are there any other secrets i should know about?" Richard smiled. Then nodded. We spent the rest of the night talking about my little secret.


	7. Chapter 7:Training

Note: I do NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTER-just using them for the story. Thanks!

Chapter 7: Training

Richard-Robin-someone finished telling me about my life on Tamaran, my parents, my sister, and most suprising and horrifying-My powers.

"What? I don't have powers! Neither does my sister!" I say in a loud voice.

"Kori, I know it's suprising, but it's true. Your Parents came to earth to escape the Gordanians. They followed them here. Bruce tried to help and keep you all safe. It failed. They were killed here on Earth. Bruce helped them fight. Bruce failed. The Gordanians wanted to take you, Komi, and your brother. Bruce won that battle, he did not want to lose twice. You three were put in foster care till Komi was 15. Then Bruce bought you two a house. And provided for you."

" What happened to my brother?" I ask. "He went to Tamaran, as soon as he got his powers to help Galfore rule Tamaran. Komi wanted to stay here." I look down. Bruce walks in. "I trust you know everything?" I nod. "Good, you'll need to start your training as soon as Richard get's out of the hospital. Richard speaks with a harsh tone back "What?! She just found out and your expecting her to start training?!" Bruce looked at him, then nodded. Richard grumbled something that I couldn't make out. Bruce glared at him, then left the room. Richard smiled at me then closed his eyes.

**Richards POV:**

A week later I was able to come home. As soon as I walked in the room Bruce took us to the training room. "Okay we will be starting with a simple heel kick. Where are our other students?"

"They will be here shortly, Raven had a family thing, and Beast Boy had a tail problem." Alfred explained. "Who is Raven, and Beast Boy." "You'll find out." As soon as Bruce finished talking the door opened. "Hey we're here- Kori?" "Rachel? Gar? You two have powers?" "Ya, Gar's a shapeshifter, and Rachel has Dark magic." I explain to Kori. She just stares at them. "Oh," Is all she can say. "Okay well let's get started."

After practice Kori and Rachel were talking about everything that had happened. Gar and I were finishing do front flip kicks. Kori had done pretty well. She knocked the stuffing out of three training dummies, and knocked a head off of a Wooden man. She seemed very proud. Though me, Raven, and Beast Boy finished everything that came at us. She would get better. Especially when she get's her powers. I still can't believe Bruce pulled her into this. I heard the door open. There was Barbara-Well Batgirl- "Hey guys! Kori wanna see a cool trick?" Kori nodded and walked over. Barbara did a flip over a Wooden man, kicked him in the back. Flipped over him again and punched him in the face. "Pretty good." I comment. She smirks at me. Kori giggles. I smile at her. Bruce dismisses us and we all walk out. We decided to watch a movie in the movie room. Rachel and Gar sit next to each other on the left, and Kori snuggles to me on the right. Best day ever!

**Koris POV:**

After the movie Richard offers to give me a drive home. I eagerly accept. When i get gome i realize that Komi isn't home, and forgot my key. I frown. I pull out my phone and call her. "Hello?" She sounds annoyed. "Komi, where are you?" "I'm at Maggie's house. Having a slumber party! Gotta go! Bye." "Wait! Great." I walk back to the car and get in. "You okay?" "No, Komi's out for the night and I forgot my key." "That's okay, you can stay at my house. Rachel and Gar are spending the night too." "Okay, thanks. Wait why?" "As soon as you get your powers, you Rachel and Gar are moving in, so we can train and go on missions together." "Like a team?" He nodded. I smiled. I would be living in a house with my best friends. "Ready?" I nod. He starts to drive. My life is getting better and better.

It's been 2 months since I heard the news, still no powers though. Robin thought my good stage name would be Starfire. Everyone liked it Bruce decided he wanted us to move in last month, so we have been living together for a year. It's really fun. Every night after practice we all watch a movie, or play a board game. We've only been going to school 3 times a week. Our excuse, Bruce took us all in, and wants us to take homeschool twice a week. Really our full day practices. I'm really good at combat practice now. I learned really fast. Every 2nd night Robin and batgirl go out on night patrol while me, Gar, and Raven go for a swim. Every other night Bruce goes (Batman). I'm really enjoying myself. My room is very big, about the size of a living room, in any regular house. I love it.

We were all sitting at the table when the alarm goes of. Richard runs to the computer. A man named 'The Joker' was robbing a nearby jewlrey store. Batman is out on another robbery, we have to do it. Robin calls for the signal. Raven, comes out in a dark blue leotard with a dark blue cape. Beast boy changes into a purple and black uniform. I just wear purple leggings and a purple halter top that stops at my stomach. Robin changes in to his regular uniform (You all should know it). He get's on his Motorcycle, and i get on behind him. Raven is levitating, and Beast Boy turned into a Bird and is flying.

We arrive, nothing is here. Raven can sense his prencense though. Robin and I hop of the bike. "Hold your ground. He's here somewhere." "Behind you!" Raven points to me, we all turn around in time just to see him, until he punches me out. "Star!" Robin calls before he kicks Joker in the face. Joker easily doges and runs towards me. I try to stand, my leg is caught under something. I try to punch him whem he get's close. He grabs my arm, ad pushes me against the wall, making my leg free but leaving a big gash down my leg. I moan in pain. I look at him, he has a knife in his hands. "Well now, your to pretty, and serious! Let's fix that." He says putting the knife closer to my mouth. I look at his. As if the the green hair, purple suit, and white painted face wasn't bad enough. He also had scars leading from the edges of his mouth half-way up his cheek.

This man was crazy. "Joker! Put her down.!" I hear Robin yell. Joker lifts me up and dangles me over the roof, where he had me. "Humm, why don't you come get her?" Robin takes a step forward. Joker almost drops me. "Ah ah ah, no fighting." (AN: Saying now I just love this scene in the dark night so i'm gonna use it-Don't sue me-again just for fun.) "Drop her!" Robin says with a harsh tone, and a bird-rang in his hands. "Hummm, very poor choice of words!" With that the Joker drops me. "No!" I hear Robin yell. I prepare myself for the impact. Nothing happens. I open my eyes and i'm not even falling. I'm flying. I got my powers. Robin told me about the bolts of energy that my sister has. I put my hand into a fist. A green light appears around it. Perfect. I fly up. Point my fist at Joker. "Hello!" I yell at him. He looks at me in awe and pulls out a knife. "Star, your powers." I hear Gar say. I smile at them. I see Joker throw his knife. I shot a starbolt right at him. I couldn't tell if it hit him, because right after that, I felt a pain in my stomach.

**Ha ha cliffy- Next chapter should be coming up soon-within 3 days. Please review! I wnat your opinion. If you have any ideas please let me know and I will give you credit! Thanks!**

**-Avery! 3**


	8. Chapter 8:Injury

Chapter 8: Injured

I couldn't feel anything but pain. I looked down and saw the knife inserted in my stomach. I grab the handle. Then I start to fall. " Star!" I hear Robin yell before I faint.

**Richards POV:**

I saw the blood coming out from the wound. She grabbed the handle. Looked at me then started to fall. "Star!" I yell as I run to Joker. He turns around and I kick him in the head. "Raven, BB take care of him.!" I yell before i jump over the side after Starfire. I grab my grapiling hook and shoot it upwards. It catches on to a pole. I put my arms down and reach toward her. I'm so close. My grapling hook is almost out of line. I grab her and put my arms around her waist. I click the button and we stop in mid-air. I can feel the blood on my hands. I lower us to the ground. I lay her down. I hear footsteps. Behind me I see Batman and Wonder woman. Wonder Woman is trained in first aid. She walks over and inspects Star.

"She needs to get checked. Bring her to the hospital." "Wait she's Starfire, not Kori!" Bruce protests. "We need to bring her to the manor. I'll get Alfred to call our special doctor. WW looked up and nodded. I lifted up Star and brought her to the Batmobile. Batman let Wonder Woman drive, while he Raven and BB took care of The Joker.

In 10 minutes we arrived at the Entrance to the Manor. WW clicked the change button in the car, and the Batmobile changed into a regular black car. We pulled in. Alfred opened the door for us and led us to infirmary. I laid her on the table. 5 minutes later the doctor showed up. Dr. Carter. The doctor i would see treat Bruce whenever he got injured on the job-well Batmans Job- He asked us all to leave. Alfred, Bruce and Diana walked out the door. I stayed sitting. "Come on Richard." "No, i'm staying." "Dick, come on the doctor said-" "I'M STAYING!" I see the Doctor nod. Bruce closes the door behind them. I watch the doctor prepare her for removing the knife. She still hasn't woke up. He takes it out. No more blood comes out. He did it right.

The doctor leaves the room saying that's all he can do I nod. He leaves. I hold Kori's hand. "Please wake up Kor, I need you, I love you." I put my head on the bed, and start to cry. "I love you too." I hear her soft voice. I look up. She's awake and has tears in her eyes. I jump up and hug her. Being careful with her side. "I thought, You -you- Kori!" I say not knowing exactly what i'm saying. "I know, what happened to The Joker?" I look up my face weakened. She was so pale, barely and life left in her. "He's in jail." I see her face brighten a bit. She still looks horrible though. "I truly do love you," She smiles even brighter. "I love you too." The perfect moment. I lean forward. We kiss. Our first kiss. It was perfect. We stop for a break. I look at her. Still as pale as before, but with a little more colour in her cheek. I smile. She smiles.

An hour later Kori was taking a nap. I was trying to stay awake myself. I hear the door open and sit upright. "Okay Dick, you need to sleep." Gar says to me. "No, I wanna-" I was cut short by Raven. "You do! Look we know your worried about her, but the doctor says she'll be fine. You need to sleep." I nod. Before I leave i look at her sleeping soundly. I smile and leave the room.

A couple of hours later I wake up. I'm still in my boxers. I throw on pants and walk to the door. I start to walk through the hall to the infirmary. I stop outside the door. I hear Dr. Carters voice. I stop to listen. "I'm happy to inform you that everything is fine, you may go back to your life anytime you wish." A smile grows on my face. I open the door, Kori looks up at me and forms and smile. If she's fine, why is she still so pale? I walk over and hug her. I smile and nod at Dr. Carter. He leaves the room. My life is perfect-Starting now.

A week later Kori's perfectly back to normal. She's still pale though. Dr. Carter says that could happen-she lost a lot of blood- I wasn't that worried, I knew perfectly that she would be fine at least I hoped so. We started our missions again. I was reluctant to let Kori go at first. Then of course she can control me. We were victorious in every battle so far. No very bad guys, just ones who wanted gold, or lots of money. Nothing to serious. One day, there was a full on battle. A man wanted to own all the money the city has. He broke into the bank at midnight. Armed with two guns. A shotgun, and a pistol. Keeping two knifes in his pocket. He almost shot us all. Thank god that Star got her powers. She and Raven were working together to bring him down. Once he dropped his guns me and BB went on him, giving Star, and Raven a break. BB distectd him by turning into a Cheetah and running towards the man. Right as BB was about to run into him he made a sharp turn-leading the man to turn around the a boot in the face. He dropped his knifes and held his face. He stood up ready to charge us. Somthing hit him in the back. The man fell to the ground. It wasn't Star, it was a Cyborg?

**Koris POV:**

I look and see the man on the ground, fainted. Another man hit him with a blast of energy like mine.

It was a half man half robot. What where they called? A Cyorg! "Who are you?!" I hear Robin yell. "I'd like to help, after all I am a crazy freakin robot! Got in an accident. They had to do this. Who wants chicken? Oh sorry, I don't eat Tofu!" The man says back. "Victor? Holy crap what happened man? I haven't seen you in forever. How'd you know it was us?" "Easy, you guys stopped coming to school, hanging out, playing mega-monkeys with me!" We all laughed. Victor Stone an old friend was now a Cyborg. He was crazy strong, and had a hyper-beam as a weapon. "Well then, you must come home with us!" I say excitedly. I see him laugh and nod. I look to Robin and he nods too. Knowing that we al miss our old friend.

We get home and decide to watch a movie together. We watch Wicked Scary 4 Revenge Of the Wicked. The whole time I was sitting in Richards lap closing my eyes. He seemed to enjoy it. Once the movie was over, the boys decided to have a get together. Me and Rachel decided that we would to. There were two guest rooms. Each room had two beds and one flat screen T.V. Rachel and I stayed in the one nearest to the bathroom, and kitchen. The boys got the one at the end of the hall. Cyborg (Victors new name) slept on a comfy mattress. The whole night i could hear them laughing and playing video games. I giggled boys would be boys.

In the morning when I woke up I could still hear the video game music playing. I giggled and got out of bed. I walked into the kitchen. I saw Richard pouring himself some coffee. "Morning." He says as I sit down. "Morning." I reply as I yawn. He leans down and kisses me on the forehead. "Want some coffee?" He asks. I nod. He pours me a cup. I drink it slowly. Were quiet. He looks at me and leans in for a kiss, so do I. As fate would have it at that moment the alarm went off.


	9. Chapter 9: New Villain

Chapter 9: New villain?

Richard and I ran to the control room. We walked in and saw Bruce tying the keys. He looked frustrated. Richard spoke up. "What's the problem?" "New man. Can't seem to find an idenity or what he's after. All we know is that he's attacking the city. Get Garfield and Rachel. We'll all go." Richard nods and starts to turn around. "Wait," I hear Bruce say. "Theres another on on the side of town. Diana, Barbara, and I will go there. You Garfield and Rachel will get the one in The middle of town." Richard and I nod. We walk out the door.

"I shall go get Rachel, you go and get Gar. Meet in the Control room in 10 in uniforms." I say to Richard before I turn to walk away. He nods and walks away. The whole time i'm getting ready i can't help thinking of our First kiss. It was perfect other than of course my wound. I walk into Rachels room. She was reading. "Hey, theres a new villain in town." "So isn't it Batman's day today?" She was right There were two teams. Team 1-Robin, Rachel, Beast boy, and Me Starfire.

Team 2- was Batman, Wonder Woman, and Batgirl. We would switch everyday.

Monday-Team 1

Tuesday-Team 2

Wednesday-Team 1

Thursday-Team 2

Friday-Team 1

Saturday-Team 2

Sunday- Patrol-Both teams- Different Sections.

Today was Tuesday. "There are two Villains. Different sides of town. This is rare Rachel." "Fine, i'll be there in 5" I nod and walk out of the room. I go to my room and get my uniform.

**Richards POV:**

"Didn't the alarm wake you up?" I ask trying to pull Gar out of bed. "No! Well ya, I just go back to sleep when it isn't our day!" "Well today we have to. Two villains. Different sides of town. They can't handle this on their own." "URG! Fine." He got out of bed. I walk out of his room and into the hall. "Yo, what was that crazy beeping sound!" "The alarm for trouble." I explain to cyborg. "Sweet! Can I come?" "Umm, well we could use a new member, but the other team would need one to." "Don't worry Robby," I turn around and there was someone I thought I would never see again.

"Selina? Selina Kyle? What are you doing here?" "Bruce called me up. He said we needed new members. He wanted me to tell you to let Robot here on your team." "Hey! I'm a Cyborg, NOT a robot!" I chuckle. "Where will you be staying?" "I have a room in here." "Here? Bruce is letting you stay here? Last time you did half of our gold bank went missing!" "That wasn't me! Didn't you get it all back anyway?" I nod. "I gotta get ready. Cy be at the control room in 5. Make sure BB get's there to." He nods and walks away. 'I'm guessing Bruce told you your what's going on?" I say to The Cat. She nods. "See ya later Birdy." "By Cat." She smirks at me and walks away.

In 5 minutes we are all in the control room. Bruce explains everything, and we all head out. I'm on my R-Cycle. Cyborg is Driving his new Car. Raven Flying well levitating. Stars flying, and BB is a cheetah and running beside us. We reach the town square. We see some mad man -with a top hat, in a suit with a red and black cape, blue skin, and white gloves on- walking around laughing hysterically. "Yo! We don't like what your doing!" I hear Cy yell. I laugh. First day and he's already yelling at crazy dudes. "Well well, if it isn't the superheros. Come to stop me? Well i'm not doing anything wrong." "Yes you are your terrorizing the town! Stop now and your punishment won't be to extream!" I yell to him. His smile grows even bigger. "Think you can stop me can you? Hahaha. No one can Stop MUMBO The MAGICIAN!" A magician? Really. How many crazy people can you meet on this Job? "I'm warning you stop!" I yell again. I hear him chuckle. Before I can reply, something explodes beside me. I fall to the ground. "Robin! Robin are you injured?" Star flies to my side. "Nah, i'm fine." I stand up. "Ready?" I ask everyone. I see nods. "Team, GO!" We all start running towards him. He doesn't move. I lift up my fist ready to punch, and then he disapears. "What? Where did he go?" Everyone starts looking around. I turn to Raven. "Raven can you meditate and find him?" She nods and floats up into her postition.

We wait. "He's here." "Where is he?" "No Robin, he's right below us." We look down. We see The magicians hat. "Really? He's in the hat?" I say. Raven nods. "Well let's go. I reach down to pick up that hat and it explodes. We all go flying backwards. I hear laughing. "Hahahaha, well thanks for the fun. But now I gotta scram. See you Later!" I jump up and see him disapear. Hat and all. "Crap!" I yell and walk away. "Robin? Are you-" "I'm fine Star. Just mad. I can't believe that magician just beat us!" I said a slammed my fists in to a nearby wall. I heard her wince. I turned around. She was letting her head and low. "Star-" "It is okay Robin, I am just upset." With that she walked away before I could say anything else. I walked after her. "Star," She flew away. "Crap!" I yell and hit the wall again.

5 minutes later i'm still hitting the wall. "What's the matter?" I hear Raven monotone voice behind me. "Oh nothing, just my girlfriend is pissed at me!" "Wow, no wonder. Why is she?" "Do you have to know everything?" I see her nod. "I know anyway." Right she can read minds. "Well, I dunno she, well I was just mad that we lost, and maybe sorta spassed out a bit." "We didn't lose." "What?" "Cy, he just found out that he's able to track the 'amazing Mumbo'." I hear the sarcasm in her voice. I chuckle a little bit. "Okay, let's go." "What about Starfire?" I frown. Right she left about 10 minutes ago. "Would you be able to track her?" "Raven nodded. She got in her position. A minute later she floated down and opened her eyes. "She's at the manor. In her room." "Okay, can you teleport me there and back?" She nodded.

Another minute later, Cyborg and BB know everything. He still has tabs on where Mumbo is. Raven surrounded me in black I close my eyes. I feel a weird tingiling feeling. I oprn my eyes and I am standing right outside of Kori's door. I knock. "Kori?" At home or whenever she's not in her uniform I call her Kori. She opens the door. "What?" I can tell she has been crying. Hey eyes are puffy. "Look Kori i'm sorry. I was just mad at Mumbo he made me look like a fool. Hug?" I spread out my arms. She giggled and smiled, then she walked into my arms. "Have you found Mumbo?" She asked pulling from my arms. I nodded and called Raven. "You transported here? I thought you didn't like transporting?" She was right I didn't. "Ya, but I like you." She smiled and kissed my cheek. A black energy came around us. In what seemed like 5 minutes we were there.

Cyborg told us the location- A power plant- and we headed out. This time Cyborg and Raven drove in the car. BB flew in bird form, and Star rode on the Cycle with me. She loved the R-cycle. We started driving down the road. Once we arrive at the power plant we all walk inside. We hear cackling in a radiation room. We open the door. Nothing. We look around. No windows or other doors. "How could he get out?" I say frustrated. "I didn't!" I turn around just in time to get a boot to my face. "Ahh!" I yell when I hit the ground. "Robin!" I hear Star Cry. I see her run with her fists glowing. I her slam Mumbo into the wall. "Argggg!" She yells. I hear crashing, and smashing. I know it's only her because everyone is standing around me. I'm still on the ground. All of a sudden i hear a wimper, and everyone runs forward. I lean up. I see Star on the ground holding her face. She got hit. I stand up. My face still aches. I turn around and see Mumbo laughing hysterically. I run towards him. I kick him in the face and punch him in the gut.

"So, much for that new villain." I hear Ravens voice behind me. I turn and nod. I look around for Star and she's standing up, with a small bruise on her face. We handcuff Mumbo and send him to jail. We go back to the manor to see how Batman did.


	10. Chapter 10: Injury From an Injury

Chapter 10: Injury from an Injury

Once we got home, we walked in on Bruce and Selina fighting. "Well if you had just listened to me he wouldn't have gotten away!" "Ya sure! Your plan was to let him come to us! That is such an obvious trap! At least I tried!" "Ya tried to get yourself killed! At least he told us what he was up to!" "Whatever!" Selina says then walks away. "What's all that about?" I ask. "Nothing. How did you guys do?" "Good, the Magician Mumbo's in jail. Ya you heard right a magician." "Wow, our mission wasn't so lucky. Some guy named Slade was trying to set of an atomic bomb." "Well you obviously beat him. Or else we would all be dead." "Dick, he got away with the bomb." I hear Barbara say behind me. My fists clench. "Well, can we find him?" Bruce shook his head no. I walk away. I hear footsteps behind me. I hear them stop. I tighten my shoulders, so the person behind me can see that I don't want to talk. I hear the footsteps again, but they seem to be getting quieter. I turn around and see Kori walking away.

**Kori's POV:**

I see his shoulders tighten. He doesn't want to talk. I turn around and walk away. Feeling a little depressed. I get changed out of my uniforms and into my Pj's. I hear a knock on my door. "Yes?" I ask. "Hey Kori, we were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with us?" "Umm, no thank you I am awfully tired. Thank you though. "No problem, see you tomorrow." "Yes, good-night." I hear him walk away. I lay down on the bed. I close my eyes.

When I wake up I hear arguing downstairs. "We can go!" "No! Slade is to powerful for you five! We couldn't even beat him! Theres no chance of you beating him!" "Wow Bruce. If we are going to just stay home and do nothing we may as well quit!" 'If you want to you can! We will go. You five will stay here!" "Fine! Do whatever you want!" I walk down the stairs. I see Richard walk away from Bruce.

"You know what Dick? I might just send you back to school!" I see Richard turn around and storm out the door. No before he says something that I wish I never heard. "If you like your life, you won't do such thing!" With that he slams the door. I rush back to my room and change. I walk downstairs. No ones there, thank God. I walk out the door. I rush to my car and hop in. Once in I call Richard, since I don't even know where he is. I wait. Ringing ringing ringing, _click. _"Hello?" I hear his voice. "Hey Richard it's me Kori, I was wondering where you where?" "Oh hey Kori, i'm over at the park. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if I could join you?" "Sorry Kori, nothing personal I just wanna be alone right now. I'm just so mad at Bruce!" I hear his voice grow harsh. "That's okay, I understand. I'll leave you alone." "Kori-" Before he can say anything else I hang up. He says he always wants to be with me, now he wants me to stay away? Tears start to grow in my eyes. I look in my mirror to clean myself up before I go back into the house. I'm pale again. The doctor said that would only last for a while. Which was true my colour returned in a couple of weeks. But why was my face pale again. I shrug it of. Haven't been in the sun latley. I step out of the car.

A pain in my stomach appears. "Oh great! That time of month again!" I groan and walk inside. I shut the door behind me. I groan again. "What's wrong with you?" I hear Rachel say behind me. "Oh, nothing. That time of month." I hear her chuckle. "Ahh, that sucks!" "Ya." All of a sudden I feel the pain rising to where my knife wound was. I grab my stomach. I feel a liquid. I take my hand away. I see blood on my hands. Rachel turns around. Her face grows worried. "Kori?" "There was something in the knife, poison. I need to get to the-" Before I could say anything else, I black out and fall on the ground. Just before I faint I hear Rachel yell. "Kori! Bruce, Alfred! Help!" Then I close my eyes.

**Normal POV:**

Bruce and Alfred rush Kori to the infirmary. They lay her on the bed and call Dr. Carter. "I'm calling Richard." Rachel says. Bruce nods. Rachel takes out her phone and Dials Richards number. "What?" Richards harsh voice says. "Richard, I need you to calm down." "Why? What happened?" "We need you to come home. It's Kori, there was something in the knife that Joker threw at her. She's in the infirmary. Richard the knife inserted poison into her." I hear a click on the other end. He hung up 'Great!' Rachel thinks. "Now we are going to have to pay a fine of 1000 dollars." Rachel says.

Richards POV:

"Richard the knife inserted poison into her." I hang up. What did the Joker do to her. I start bolting to my car. Instead of going to the manor I head to the jail where Joker is being kept. I turn into an alley, and switch into my Robin uniform. Then i switch my car into a motorcycle.

I pull up the the police station. Then I walk in. I want to talk to The Joker. I say to the guard on duty. He nods and leads me to where Joker is being held. I walk up to the bars. "What was In that KNIFE!?"

I yell at him. "Oh, ha ha like I would tell you. But I will. It's called poison. You've heard of it?" He stands up and walks to me. Bad move. I punch him in the face. He falls backwards. "If she dies, your punishment will be worse." I say and walk out of the room. I hop in my Cycle, and drive back to the alley to change.

When I arrive at the manor I rush straight to the infirmary. I open the door and rush in. "How is she?" I ask Bruce. He shakes his head. I drop my head. "Will she get through it?" Bruce shrugs his shoulder. "She's strong Dick, Carters not sure though. Dick, this life is to hard for you guys while your young. I've decided to send you five back to school." "What? Bruce you can't!" "Yes, I can. Do this for you. If not you do it for Kori. What if she gets hurt again? I'll send you back to school till the end of high school. After that you can go back to being superheroes." I nod. He's right I can't risk letting Kori get hurt again.

After Kori gets better-if she gets better- we will all go back to the worst place I can imagine. School.


	11. Chapter 11: Back to School

Chapter 11: Back to School

"What? We're going back to school!?" Gar screams loudly. "Look, I know you really don't want to but-" Vic interrupts me. "Are you kidding! I miss Bee!" "Umm, dude your a robot." Vic loses his smile. "Don't worry Victor, my engineers are working on something that will make you look like you-just without the body parts." Bruce explains. "Mid telling me why we are going back to school?" Rachel asks in her monotone voice. "I think you kids need a break. We don't want to risk any of you getting hurt like Kori did. We want you to finish High School-then you can come back to being superheroes if you want to." Bruce says for me. I nod in agreement. "Fine! Just till High School!" Gar yells and walks out the door. Vic and Rachel follow. "Wait how are we going to explain why we have been gone for a long time?" Rachel asks. "Well you me Gar and Kori went on a 2 month Vacation, and Vic had to stay in the hospital for 2 months." She nods and leaves. I turn to Bruce. "I'm gonna go see Kori." "No need." I hear her small weak voice behind me.

"Kori? What are you doing out of bed?" I ask concerned. "Dr. Carter said I could. Are we truly going back to school?" I nod. "Very well. What day are we going back?" "WE are going on Monday." He smile fades. "Why can I not come?" "You need rest. Carter just finished getting the poison out of you." I walk over and say. She doesn't move. "Kori-" "No Richard, I wish to go with you on Monday. Please?" She knows I can't resist her. "Fine." She leaps. "Yay! I shall go see my friends!" She laughs. I smile.

On Monday we are all standing at the door waiting for Gar. We decided to all drive together in Mine and Vic's car. Rachel, Gar and Vic in Vic's car. Me and Kori on my bike. "Gar get your green hair but down here!" "I'm coming. He runs down the stairs. He changed his skin from green to white, but left his hair green. Vic's chip went really well. He looks just like he did before the accident. Me i'm not wearing my mask. Kori was a little different. Starfire had red hair to. So what we did was make Kori's hair a little lighter, and her skin less tan. She still looked like Kori but nothing like Starfire. Rachel always wore a cape and leotard on missions so no one saw her hair. So she just didn't wear a cape.

Well all went outside and started driving to school. Kori started talking. "Why must I not fly or use my Starbolts?" I chuckle "Kori, I know you love your powers, but we don't want people to know that we are superheroes." "Okay." That's all she says. We arrive at school. I hop off, and help Kori off. We walk in the school. "Sparky!" we hear Karens voice scream. She runs over, and gives Vic a huge hug. "Bee! I missed you so much!" "Me too! I heard you were in the hospital, but they wouldn't let me see you. Are you okay?" Vic nods and kisses her. They start to talk again and walk away. We all chuckle, and walk to the front office. "Hello, we came to this school a while ago but went on a very long break." The lady clicks at the computer. "Ah yes, Richard, Kori, Garfield, Victor, and Rachel. Your classes and lockers are the same. We nod thank her and walk away. Rachel ad Kori head to math, I go to science with Gar, and Vic goes to History with Karen. I only have two classes with Kori a day. I also had Lunch and break with her too. I head to Gym.

**LUNCH HALL KORIS POV:**

After my first three classes I head to the lunch hall with Vic and Gar. We bump into a pretty cute guy with red hair and an amazing smile (Speedy). "Hey Roy what's up? I didn't know you transfered here." "Ya moved here a month ago. Thought I would see you guys, but I heard you were in the hospital and you were on Vacation." Roy points to Vic and Gar. They chuckle and nod. "Ya were glad to see you man! This is Kori she moved here at the beginning of school." "Glad to see you to! I'm especially glad I saw you though." He says to me with a sweet tone. Vic and Gar don't notice. I nod and shake his hand. "Nice to meet you Roy." "Glad to meet you to, how 'bout we go see a movie later?" He says again flirtatiously. This time the boys notice. "Dude, you should also know this is Dicks girlfriend." Vic replies with a bit of a harsh tone. Roy frowns a little bit. "Well Kori, if you get tired of him. Look me up." "Okay dude time for you to go!" Gar says and the boys pull me away. Not that i'm complaining. We walk into the lunch hall. "Hey there you are!" Richard says and kisses me on the cheek. I hug him. Vic starts talking, with a ticked voice. "Guess who we saw." Richard replies. "Who?" "Roy, he moved here a month ago." Gar says with the same voice as Vic. "Really! That awesome, we used to hang out all the time!" "Ya sure. It is awesome if you don't mind him flirting with Kori nonstop." Vic replies. Richards face grows harsh. "What?" He stands up. "Richard, it's okay." "No it's not!" Richard stomps out of the room. I stand up. "Kori, we'll go." Victor says. He pulls Gar and they start to run in the direction that Richard left. I sit down with the girls. "Great." I say.

**RICHARDS POV:**

I storm out of the Lunch Hall. I start to look for Roy. The nerve of him. Flirting with Kori. I see him at his locker. I walk up to him. "Hey Dick! Haven't seen you in a while what's-" I push him on the ground.

"That's for flirting with Kori!" I kick him. "That's for betraying me!" I punch him. "That was just for fun." I turn and start to walk away. I see Vic and Gar running down the hall. Before they talk I explain. "Id didn't kill him I just Punched and kicked him. I say and walk away. Let's face it I get jelous. That just means i'm a good boyfriend. Right?


	12. Chapter 12: Drama, Drama! Actual Drama?

Chapter 12: Drama, Drama. Actual Drama?

The bell went I went to go find Kori. She was at her locker. She looked a little mad. "Kori, hey i'm sorry, I just get ticked off at people like that. Forgive me?" She chuckles. "Richard I was never mad at you. I was just nervous, of what you would do." Relief went over my body. I take her hand and we walk to class.

After our class we have break. Kori is explaining to me how she wants to be in the school play. The play is Phantom of the opera. She goes on and on of how she wants to be Christine, and she wants me to Raoul. I chuckle a little bit and try to change the subject. Before I can Roy walks up to us. "Hey Dick i'm sorry. I was just kidding around. Kori sorry also, I can be a real jerk." I stand up. "Fine, but if you ever do that again. I'm going to have to kill you." Roy chuckles. "Deal." We give each other a man hug. Kori stands up and shakes his hand. "Apology accepted." He smiles. "Great! I have to run. I'm practicing to be Raoul in the school play! See ya." My face drops. He's trying out for the lead? Now I have to. "Funny," I say to Kori. "So am I." She smiles at me and gives me a bear hug. Then a kiss.

Kori and I are walking through the halls when we see that the list for the play. Some parts have been given out already.

Madame Giry: Rachel Roth

Andre: Tyler Jonson

Firmin: Wally West

Meg Giry: Jennifer Hex

Phantom: Xavier Red

Xavier is the phantom? If Kori get's christine... God! Of course these things happen to me. "You still wanna try out?" I ask her. She nods. " Just because Xavier is playing the Phantom does not mean I can't be Christine. All they do is..." She doesn't finish her sentence. "What?" I ask a little bit of anger in my voice. "Nothing, they do nothing." She walks away before I can speak. "Wait!" I run after her.

**Kori's POV:**

Tryouts are today after school. I am so nervous! Richard and I have been practicing. Richards doing 'Without you', and I'm doing 'Moment like this'. After school I walk to the auditorium. I see Richard there waiting for me. We sit backstage with everyone else. Kitten goes first. We hear her raspy voice singing Think of Me. She comes back looking like she was a Star. More people went, then Richard went. I can hear him singing. He's amazing. He comes back and I walk onto stage.

"Hello, name?" The director asks.

"Kori Anders." I reply. "What will you be singing?"

"A moment Like this -By Kelly Clarkson."

The director nods and the Music starts playing. I get ready and sing as best as I can.

_**A Moment Like This- By Kelly Clarkson**_

_What if I told you It was all meant to be._

_Would you believe me, Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feelin' That we've met before._

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy, When I tell you love has come and now._

_A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime, For a moment like this..._

_Everything changes But beauty remains_

_Something so tender I can't explain_

_Well I maybe dreamin' But 'till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever And I'll cherish all the love we share._

_For a moment like this Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime, For a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this... Some people wait a lifetime_

_Some people wait a lifetime... for a moment like this!_

I finished. I looked at the judges and they looked pleased. I walked of stage. The last person went. Then they said the list would be up Monday. It was Friday, I would have to wait a whole weekend! "Urg! The torture!" I complain as we walk out to Richards car. He chuckles. "Don't worry, Monday will come before you know it.

Richard was right. There I was Monday morning standing by the bulliten board. To nervous to look at it. Richard came up behind me. "Want me to look at it." I nod he starts to walk forward but gets inturupted by Kitten. "WHAT?! I'M CARLOTTA?!" Kitten yells then she storms away. Richard turns. "At least your not Charlotta." I giggle. He's right. He looks at the sign for a second, then turns to me. "Good news- I get the part of Raoul. Bad news-" I frown. "Bad news- You are going to get kissed by Xavier." My head flies up. I got it I got the part of Christine! I was so excited. I ran over and gave Richard a huge hug! I looked at the list again double checking. There it was.

Main:

Christine- Kori Anders

Raoul- Richard Grayson

Phantom- Xavier Red

Yep. I'm Christine, Richards Raoul, and Xavier is The phantom-Who I have to kiss. Great!


	13. Chapter 13: Performance and new member

Chapter 13: Performance and new member

**ADITORIUM RICHARDS POV:**

I was backstage waiting for my part to come. I was watched as Kori and Xavier were singing to each other. This scene is my favourite part- I get to sword fight with Xavier and win. The music started.

**Wandering Child**-Phantom, Christine, and Raoul.

Phantom- _Wandering Child so lost so helpless, turning from my guidance._

_Christine- Angel or Father friend or Phantom who is it there staring..._

_Phantom-Have you forgotten your Angel..._

_(Same time) Christine-Angel oh speak what endless longings echo in this whisper..._

_Phantom- Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my far reaching gaze.._

_Christine- Wildly my mind beats against you_

_Phantom- you resist_

_Both-Yet your/My soul obeys! Angel of music You/I/denied /me/you. Turning from true beauty, Angel of music do not shun me/my protector. Come to me strange angel_

_Phantom- I am your angel of music, come to your angel of music... I am your angel of music, come to your angel of music..._

That's my cue- I rush on stage.

"Christine! Christine listen to me!" She turns to me being broken from her 'trance'. "Raoul!"

"This man- this thing is not your father!"

She gasps Xavier lunges at me with his 'sword' We have practised our fight. He would lunge at me I would swerve to the right, pull out my sword, then lunge at him. We would do this for a minute then he would disappear behind a wall. I would look for a minute, while secretly Xavier put fake blood on his sword. The he would come behind me and swipe his sword on my arm to look like he cut me. I 'yelp' in pain. I turn around and start to fight again. We go back and forth. Finally I get his sword away from him and force him on the ground. I'm about to stab him when Christine (Kori) called to me.

"No Raoul. No, not like this."

I waited for a second. I pulled my sword away kicked his further away. The went and grabbed Kori's hand and we ran off stage. I heard Xaviers last line.

"Now let it be war upon you both!" He yelled, then walked off stage on the other side. We heard clapping. The director. We walked back on stage.

"Great jobs guys. You'll be ready in no time. Let's practice the final scene. Angel of music you deceived me." My eyes go wide. That's the kissing scene. I hear Xaviers sick voice.

"Do we kiss?" My fists clench. Kori holds my hand. And gives me a sympathetic look.

"No Xavier, you do not do that till the actual performance. Just do the song, and walk towards him."

Kori nods and the music starts. I go to the side pretending to be hanged.

**Final Song between Christine and Phantom:**

_Christine- Angel of music you deceived me, I gave my mind blindly.._

_Phantom- Try my patience make your choice!_

_Raoul- Don't do it Christine! Go forget me!_

_Christine- Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!_

She holds the note and steps in front of him. The music stops. She walks back towards me, I take her hand. The practice is over. We walk to our lockers. Karen, Gar and Vic were waiting. "Hey guys!" Kori says and runs over. Vic smiles and speaks up.

"Hey. So Dick, was Kori and Xavier's kiss-" "Don't even!" I yell at him and push him. Vic laughs. The puts his hands in the air. Bee walks up.

"Hey guys, so it's Friday. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie together or something?"

Kori giggles and jumps up and down. To excited. I hold her down. Knowing that if she gets to excited, she'll start to fly. She pouts at me.

"We would love to. What do you guys want to see. We can watch it at our house."

Crap. Bee didn't know about all that. Victor gives me a stern look.

"What? You all live together?" I freeze and try to explain.

"Well Victor's and Rachel's parents both recently died. Gar needs a new place to stay, and Komi wants nothing to do with Kori so she kicked her out. So Bruce let them all stay with us. Sorry."

I calmly say like it's no big deal. Bee looks angry. Her phone goes of suddenly. Her eyes go wide.

"No big! I'll see you guys later! Movie at your place around 7! Got it! I'll be there!"

Without another word she runs off. Suspicious. I see Vic looking at me. I nod. We start to follow her. We hear groans behind us and a small giggle from Kori. I smiled. This was our thing. If anything was suspicious we had to go check it out. We follow her into a ally. Right before our eyes. She transforms into a..bumblebee outfit? I turn and see Victors eyes are wide. Wait. I've heard about a woman hero who dresses like a bumblebee and has special stingers. Awesome. I start to walk towards her. First I change into Robin. Extra clothes just in case. I see Victor take off his ring. He looks like a Cyborg now. He walk right in front of her. She turns and her eyes grow big.

"You..you two are Robin and..Cyborg. Hi..um..hello my name is Bumblebee. I work as another hero for this fine city, just-" Cyborg interrupts her.

"Don't bother Karen. We saw you." She looks so shocked.

"How do you know my name."

Cyborg slowly puts his ring back on. I take of my mask. She stands there looking like a fool.

"You two..are..what?"

I start to explain.

"Not just us. Kori is Starfire. Rachel is Raven, Garfield is Beast boy. Bruce made us take a break from being superheros and put us back in school." She smiles.

"So Bruce is batman." Crap. I slowly nod. She jumps in the air.

"Perfect. So can I join the team? You've seen my work right?" I nod. She was good. She took down every villain. Except Joker. I made sure I was the only one who could get him since he hurt Kori. Thankfully he was still in jail.

"I've got a mission to go to. So you guys can come." Cyborg nods.

"I'll go tell the others. You two go. You'll be fine. Later." I take of my costume and jog down the street to the school. Kori will love this.

"WHAT?" Rachel's loud voice echoes through the empty halls. I sigh.

"Ya! Karen is Bumblebee. I've told you this seven times!"

She still stands there amazed. I take Kori's hand and we leave the other couple alone. She smiles. "I am so happy that friend Karen is Bumblebee! She shall join us right?" I nod. She giggles even more and starts to float. I grab her waist and pull her down. She smiles.

"Sorry. I can get to excited."

I smile and nod. I know she can. That's one reason I love her. Wait Love? Yes! I love Kori! Problem. Does she love me? Maybe, maybe not. She does like me though. I know that for sure. I think.

**Kori's POV:**

One month later Karen is still grumbling about why we are not allowed to go on missions with her. She moved in a week ago, and let's just say she's already had nine fights with Bruce. Not a good idea. Tonight was the night of the performance. Opening act. Time to start. Here we go. My scene. I slowly walk on stage and it all starts.

(AN: Okay I am not going to write the whole freaking play. So I am just going to skip to the ending scene with the kiss. Sorry! It would take forever.)

I was back onstage. Staring at 'Raoul' being hanged by a evil man. I began to sing, sing the part before I have to kiss Xavier.

_**Pitiful creature of darkness what kind of life have you known?**_

I walk close to him, only a couple inches apart.

_**God give me courage to show you..you are not alone!**_

He leans in. I don't move. I feel his lips against mine. I hate this! I hear the music end. He doesn't pull away. Idiot. I pull away fast.

He says his final lines and Richard and I run of the stage for the last time. It's over. The play is finally over. After pictures and bows and all that nonsense. Richard and I walk to his car, in the now deserted parking lot. We stop outside of his car. He kisses my cheek. I smile. We get interrupted by a loud explosion. I look and see the roof of the school has been blown off. Someone is sliding down a road to get into the school. I look closer. Joker. Richard tenses then pushes me in the car and locks the door.

"Hey! Richard! Let me out!" I scream.

He runs in the direction of the school. The next time I see him of course he is now Robin. I slam on the windows. He looks and gives me a sympathetic smile. Joker comes out of the school with a pile of money. The school funds. Of course. Robin tackles him head on. I wince Joker slams Robin to the ground by dodging his attack. Robin lays on the floor motionless. Robin! Richard! I start banging louder. Joker notices the sound. He smiles at me. Great. Robin starts to get up. I see Joker talking and Robin grows with fury. All of s sudden I see a giant boulder hanging over my head. I bang on the door and try to unlock it. Robin starts running towards me. Yes! The door is unlocked. I saw him holding his car keys. I smiled. I try to open the door. It's locked again.

Joker did something. Crap! I push on the door harder. No such luck. Robin looks at Joker the and nods. The boulder drops. Not on me though. In front of me. The door unlocks. That was the deal. If Joker got to keep the money, he wouldn't hurt me. Robin changed back to Richard. I run and give him a bear hug.

"Ahem." We hear a voice behind us. We turn and see Batman. Uh-oh.

"You let him get away! Dick, how could you!"

"He would have hurt Kori! No he would have killed her! You would rather have money than Kori alive?!"

Batman singles Richard to come talk to him. I wait by the car.

All of a sudden I hear Richard scream.

"No! Never! Over my dead body." Batman starts to walk away. But first I hear him faintly say.

"That can be arranged."

**Richards POV:**

Bruce singles me to come talk to him. I slowly walk over.

"What?" I ask not in the mood to talk to him.

"I think we should send Kori to Tamaran. It would be better for her to live there. She could meet her-"

I interrupt him.

"No! Never! Over my dead body!"

Bruce starts to walk away. I hear him say some last words before he rides off.

"That can be arranged."

I stand there with my eyes wide. He will do it. This time I won't be able to stop him. When a villain is involved and he get's away. Bruce won't change his mind. He is going to send Kori to an alien planet! One that she has never been to before. Well no duh. Kori walks over to me and places her hand on my shoulder. I turn and with tears in my eyes I start to explain everything. It can't be stopped. No, not this time. Bruce is pure evil. To me.


	14. Chapter 14: Come what may

Chapter 14: Come what may

"No, we can't let Kori go without a fight."

I hear Gar say. All five of us are sitting in the living room talking. Kori is still packing. She doesn't want to see any of us right now. She's not mad, just it would upset her to much.

"We don't have much of a choice. I've never seen Bruce so determined. He wants nothing to get in our way. Well in Dicks way."

Rachel's monotone voice sounds so sad. I sigh and place my head in my hands. Kori was getting on a jet tonight so she could be sent to Tamaran. We had thought of nothing to get her to stay. Even she was worried that she was distracting us. She was so wrong. We all loved her. She was special to us. I couldn't let her go. I hear a door swing open.

"Where's Kori?"

Bruce. Right now and forever I hate him. He was taking Kori away from us. From me. I stood up. I give up. Bruce was so determined. I've never seen him so determined. He was going to send Kori away. He and Barbara were the only ones who thought this was right. I also hated Barbara. I walked out of the room. I headed up to Kori's room. I knock on the door. She opens the door. Her eyes are puffy. She has been crying. I give her one of her bear hugs. I pull away just to give her a slip of paper. Then I walked away. That paper was special. I hoped she was reading it right now.

**Kori's POV:**

I opened the paper. It had notes and lyrics on it. Richard had written a song. I started to read it quietly.

"Never knew I could feel this way. Like I've never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Season may change, winter to spring. I don't mind until the end of time."

It was so sweet. There was more, but I couldn't read that. I was crying to hard. I hear a knock on my door.

"Kori. Time to go. The jet is waiting." I pick up my suitcases and walk out the door.

Bruce had just loaded up my suitcase. I'm standing in the door to enter the plane. Only Richard and Bruce are still there. Everyone else so I wouldn't see them cry. They all said good-bye though. I could see them watching from the window. With the window open. I waved. They all waved back. I step one foot inside the jet. I turn and see Richard walking away. He's leaving. He said he would watch me go. He promised. Maybe he didn't watch because of what I said to him when he told me I was leaving. It was right after The Joker and Batman left. He had just told me I was leaving for good.

_Flashback_

"What! You can't try to stop him! You're not even going to try!? Why not? I thought you said you could handle Bruce! Why can't you? You're a liar! You..you said I would be with you forever..."

_Flashback over_

He just left me sitting there crying. I was so mean to him. I didn't deserve his forgiveness. But I had to try. The song. The song he wrote me. I memorized most of it. This was my last chance I had to try. I turn around so my back is facing him. I'm sure he's that way to. Bruce says nothing. That idiot. I hated him so much right now. I start to process the lyrics to Richards song in my head. The first line. I start singing with a small soft voice. I hope he can hear.

**Come what may Finale- Moulin Rouge.**

_**Bold Italics**_- Kori

_Non-Bold Italics_- Richard

_Underlined Italics_- Both

_**Never knew...I could.. .feel like this. Like I've never seen... the sky..before. Want to vanish..inside your kiss...everyday I'm loving you more and more..Listen to my heart! Can you hear it sing...some back to me...and forgive! Everything...seasons may change. Winter to spring...**_

I added this part. I mean it to.

_**I love you...until the end..of. ..time.**_

I turn and see that he's stopped walking. He has his fists clenched though. It's hard to tell what will happen next. He'll either keep walking and forget me. Or go punch out Bruce. What surprises me though is that he does neither of those thing...

**Richards POV:**

_**I love you...until the end..of...time.**_

She sang it. My song. I clench my fists. She loves me. I thought she hatedme. I have to. What I do next is amazing to everyone watching. Even me.

_Come what may...come what may...come what may...come what may! I will love you!_

_(**I will love you!)** Until my dying day!_

_Come what may! Come what may! Come what may. I will love you until my dying...day!_

I did it. She sang with me. I hear noise from Bruce. He still didn't budge. I start to walk again. I hear her sweet voice.

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...suddenly it moves with such perfect grace..suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you...**_

_And there's no mountain too high...no river to wide...sing out this song..and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather..and stars may collide...but I love you until the end of time..._

_Come what may! Come what may..come what may...I will love you until my dying day!_

"I'm sorry." I say quietly. I feel her launch herself on my back. I spin and hug her with all my force. I hear her whimper. I look and see her with tears in her eyes. I hug her tighter. I pull away and walk over to Bruce. I start to yell as loud as I can.

"She's staying! I don't care what happens! She's Staying!Got that!?" He says nothing as I walk away.

Kori and I walk inside. Karen comes up and gives her the biggest hug I've ever see. We all exchange hugs, and the girls go to talk. Which upsets me.

"That was crazy man, I thought you didn't have that in you." I smile at Vic's words.

"Neither did I."


End file.
